Archive:Aharona Bladesorrow
Background Birth and Upbringing: Aharona knows nothing about her family, she was an orphan, family slain during a troll raid. She was sent to the orphanage in Silvermoon City as an infant. She spent her early years there, often squabbling and fighting with the other children. She earned quite a reputation as a rude little girl. As a result she was never adopted. When she was old enough to venture out on her own she found she had nowhere to go, nowhere she felt she fit in. After witnessing a brawl between a group of Blood Knights and Farstriders and jumping in to the fray, and promptly beating both parties, she was offered enlistment by the Rangers. The Knights saw her as too unstable and unpredictable for their ranks. Service to Silvermoon: She worked with the Rangers of Silvermoon for sometime, impressing many with her skill with a blade. She preferred to work on her own, scouting or stalking her objective alone. She felt that no one else could keep up with her, that they were holding her back. This attitude was frowned upon by her superiors, but they could not argue against her skill so she was left to her lone wolf tactics. During one of her nights off, she was strolling the City and inevitably came to Murder Row, her favorite place. She enjoyed the shadowy chaos there, it was eerily calming to her. Her presence was often noted, as was her beauty. This warranted a few tries by the locals to have their way with her. Every time she sent them away bloody and beaten. Her talents were noted by the rogues who resided in the Row and they introduced themselves, offering to take her in and train her. She promptly agreed and left the Rangers without so much as a farewell. As far as rogues went, Aharona was one of the best. She was offered a position to teach on more than one occasion but she always refused, preferring her privacy. The Scourge Invasion: When the Scourge invaded her homeland, Aharona was surprisingly loyal, marching alongside her kin to defend her home. It was one of the few times in her life she worked with a group. Once the Sunwell fell and Arthas withdrew, Aharona grew even more solitary. She gathered her few possessions and left Eversong, venturing into the unknowns of Azeroth. Her only words were "I can't stand to look at this city anymore...". Nowhere To Go: She wandered around Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms for sometime, stealing or hunting and gathering what she needed to survive. She was quite content with her life, happy to be left alone. A New Profession: On one of her few visits to a major city, this time Orgrimmar, she came across a group of men composed of orcs, trolls and elves beating and attempting to rape a young Sin'dorei girl. She immediately intervened, killing the men without a second thought. The girl simply watched with wide eyes, managing to mutter a silent thanks as Aharona went along her way. Later that night Aharona was approached by a scarred and shadowy troll. He told her that the girl she had saved was the daughter of his boss, a man known only as The Watcher. He had liked what his daughter told him of Aharona and sent the troll to "test" the young rogue. With that the troll attacked her. Only a few minutes into the match and Aharona emerged victorious. The troll had laughed and asked if she wanted a job, a job just like his. An assassin for hire. She'd pondered the offer for a moment before agreeing and settling into the job. She finally found where she belonged. The Burning Crusade: Aharona had little interest in the affairs of Silvermoon and her people, keeping to herself and her work. But when she heard that their Prince had emerged a traitor she traveled to the Outlands to see for herself. She stalked the groups that sought to destroy Kael'thas and his allies and found it to be utterly boring. She instead set out about the Outlands, exploring and investigating the land. It was in doing this she met the Ethereals. She found the astral travelers to be fascinating and spent a great deal of time with them. It was because of their influence that she branched out from her "preferred trade" and learned to buy and sell, barter and trade. Wrath Of The Lich King: When the Lich King reemerged in the world, Aharona decided to tag along with the beings who were flocking to Northrend. It was more out of a curiosity than desire to save the world. After all, she'd always figured there were heroes everywhere, she could go off and do her own thing and let them save Azeroth. It was only when she became entangled in the events at the Wrathgate that she seemed to mature and take her role in the world seriously. She vowed to assist the Argent Crusade in their slaying of the Lich King, but only to do that one task. Once that objective was done, she would be gone again. Present Day: With Arthas defeated Aharona has stayed true to her word, vanishing back into the shadows of Azeroth. She still spends a great deal of time with the Ethereals, training and learning from them. As she's now a bit older and more mature, she's eased out of the murdering aspect of her life. She instead tends spy on whomever she is payed to stalk. She'll still happily kill for coin, but does not seek out jobs as she used to. Involvement Aharona prides herself on being a loner and has only three groups that her loyalty can be traced to: Her homeland and Silvermoon City, The Consortium and Ethereal beings and The Argent Crusade. Strategy Aharona is well trained in the arts of Subtlety. Her primary professions are Mining and Engineering. Quotes "Nothing is illegal until you get caught." "If YOU can't beat them, arrange to have them beaten. That's where I come in." "When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you." "You live because I allow it, now you will die because I demand it." Trivia She absolutely adores fighting in combat against the alliance, she is a well known figure to the notable combat groups across Azeroth, the Defilers and Frostwolf being two of the many. She was given a skeletal warhorse by the Defilers as a thank you for her services. The Forsaken treated the horse as a powerful creature worthy of fearing, but she was quick to cuddle it and name it Socks. She still treats the horse as more of a puppy then a mount. While she has made her living off of murder and mayhem, she is actually quite a pleasant person, always offering a smile. She is happy to spend time with the few friends she has but always retreats into her solitude when the event is over. The only possession she holds dear is an ugly and battered hat. She took it from a man she'd been hired to kill and hasn't let it out of her sight since. The thing is tattered and ragged, having been though everything Aharona's been though, but she loves it. She's know to slap anyone who reaches for her hat. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters